


Dammit, Barton!

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I imagined Tony saying this to Clint earlier and I wanted to write a thing, I'm the trash lord, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut, and funny things because, enjoy this garbage from your trash master, only porn, some crack and smut, that's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: "You know, I never did like birds," Tony stated calmly. "They shit on your cars, crash into your windows...they build their shoddy nests on your high-dollar outdoor light fixtures, and they fuck your daughter behind your back."Tony Stark is your father. Clint Barton is your lover. Your good ole dad doesn't know, but failure to knock before entering gives him a rude discovery. Angry daddy Tony ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage. That's all. Pay it no mind. I just wanted to use "run-of-the-mill twat" and the whole bit about birds because I thought of it earlier today and it was funny. I'm going to return to my trash can now.
> 
> Head canon: Clint calls his lover cute pet names. That is all.

"Mmm, Clint..." You ran your fingers through his short, dirty blond hair, messing up the spikes it had been styled into. "Daddy didn't get anything out of you on the mission did he?"

  
"Nope." Clint grinned at you as he lifted his head from pressing kisses along your neck. "Old man Stark is still clueless as ever." He bit down on your collarbone, and you squealed. "But I bet he'll ask about that."

  
"You asshole!" You swatted at his shoulder, giggling as he scooped you up into his arms, carrying you to your bed and plopping you down onto it. Clint pulled your tank top over your head, humming in satisfaction against your throat when he noticed your lack of a bra.

  
"But I'm your asshole." He wiggled his eyebrows at you and winked before lowering his head to your chest, lips caressing one of your nipples.

  
"I missed you, Clint," you sighed softly, relaxing against your bed as your combed your fingers through his hair, enjoying his touches and caresses.

  
"I missed you too, honey bun." He began slipping your sweatpants down. You lifted your hips up off the bed, helping him slide them off of you. There was a whispered crumpling noise as your pants hit the floor. "No panties either. This is my lucky day."

  
"I thought you might come back early."

  
"And you couldn't wait for me to get you naked? You weren't even concerned about how things went?" Clint chuckled, his strong, calloused hands smoothing over your thighs. "Naughty naughty."

  
"Shut up, Big Bird," you stuck your tongue out at him.

  
"Don't worry, kitten, I'll have my mouth full soon enough." He lowered his head again, trailing kisses down your abdomen. You opened your legs further as he nudged between them, skin afire where his lips touched. Maybe it was the fact that your father, Tony Stark, would have had him filleted alive had he known about your little affair, but Clint never failed to make your pulse race when he touched you. So maybe it was the risk that added to the thrill, but you also knew just how much you loved Clint Barton.

  
His tongue moved over your clit, teasing you until he coaxed a soft moan from your lips. You felt him smile, proud of himself, of course. His lips moved over you, making you wetter and wetter. Two of his fingers moved over your inner thigh, gathering some of the slick dampness on your skin before he pressed them into you.

  
In just a moment, he had found what he was looking for, that little spot that none of your previous boyfriends had been able to remember existed. You moaned again, louder this time, leaning up on one elbow, your hand tightening your grip on his hair.

  
"Oh, Clint... Oh, God!" You gasped, fingers tugging at his short locks, your legs squeezing against him.

  
"Which one do you want, honey bunch?" He winked at you. "I can stay here, or I can go get Thor for you."

  
"That's not a bad idea, actually," you panted, trying not to whine as his fingers curled and scissored inside of you. "Have you seen that body of his? I could probably come just looking at him."

  
"Yeah, but too bad for you." Clint smirked. "You'll just have to come on my fingers while looking at me." His thumb pressed against your clit, rolling it and flicking it until you fell apart, cunt clenching around his fingers while you moaned out his name.

  
"H-how...do you always...know what to do...?" You panted softly, relaxing on the bedspread.

  
"I'm Hawkeye, baby." He grinned at you. "I never miss. Now, can I get a thank you?"

  
"C'mere." You crooked a finger at him, and he leaned over you. You pulled him down on top of you, kissing him as you began to loosen his pants and remaining tactical gear. At least he had taken the time to shed his bow and quiver before jumping you this time.

  
"How about we keep my belt up here? Give you a little spanking maybe." Clint murmured against your lips. "That could be fun."

  
"Later, Barton," you kissed him again, throwing his gear onto the floor. "Just fuck me right now. That's all I want. We can fool around more some other time, but dammit, I want you!" You tugged on his shoulders, getting impatient.

  
"Jesus, alright." Clint laughed as he finished kicking off his boots, then his pants. "You can get awfully antsy sometimes. Come with being a Stark?"

  
"No, that's where I get my air of superiority." You smiled up at him. He turned you over onto your knees and elbows, hands on your hips as he knelt behind you.

  
"Not even a welcome home blow job or anything... I'm feeling ignored." His cock eased into you, and you sighed softly. Clint let out a grunt as he pushed in all the way.

  
"Make yourself at home then," you glanced back over your shoulder at him.

  
"I think I'll just have to."

  
His fingers held onto you tightly as he pulled back almost all the way before pushing forwards again. Clint started slow, nearly pulling out of you each time before thrusting all the way back in. He took his time, but after several moments, he began to speed up his hips, gritting his teeth in an effort to maintain control.

  
"Come on, Clint," you moaned. "What's the matter? Lose your touch over the three weeks you were gone?" You bucked against him, trying to goad him on. It worked.

  
"No," he growled, his hips snapping into yours. "Just trying to let you get used to this again, little kitten." His grip was painful on your hips, and you cried out as he continued to drive* into you over and over again.

  
"Clint! Fuck!" You clenched the sheets beneath you, lowering the upper half of your body and arching your back. "Oh fuck, fuck- Clint!"

  
"Shit, don't stop!" Clint leaned over you, biting at your shoulders as he gripped your hair and wrenched your head up. He nipped your ear, groaning as he felt you start to climax again.

  
"Hey, sweetheart, I'm-" Your door swung open and there was an unearthly shriek as Clint flopped down on top of you, panting for air. Both of you stared at the doorway, where your father stood, a horrified expression on his face.

  
"Uh... Hi, dad..." You waggled your fingers at him, trying to ignore the fact that Clint's come was dripping down your thighs.

  
"Dammit, Barton, you piece of shit!" Tony slammed the door shut, making your entire suite shake with the force.

  
Clint rolled off of you, groaning as he slapped his hand over his face. "This is it. He's going to kill me. I'm going to be murdered by a chihuahua of a man."

  
"He's not going to kill you, Clint." You rubbed his shoulder. "We- we should probably go talk to him. Come on, I'll go with you." You eased off your bed, legs wobbly. Both of you got dressed in silence, and Clint followed meekly behind you.

  
The hall was empty and strangely quiet, but as you rounded the corner, you both froze. There stood Iron Man, ready for war.

  
"You know, I never did like birds," Tony stated calmly. "They shit on your cars, crash into your windows...they build their shoddy nests on your high-dollar outdoor light fixtures, and they fuck your daughter behind your back, Barton you run-of-the-mill twat!" He lunged forwards, a blast from his repulsor beam heading right for Clint.

  
Steve stepped in the way, blocking the beam as Thor, Sam, and Pietro tackled Tony. Thor placed Mjolnir on Tony's chest, effectively keeping him held down.

  
"(Y/N), run!" Steve glanced at you. "You and Clint! Go, go, go! We'll keep him here until he calms down!"

  
You grabbed Clint's hand and took off down the hall again, laughing as you ran. A few minutes later, you were safely hidden away in the rafters, leaning against Clint's chest.

  
"Thought you said he wouldn't kill me?" Clint ruffled your hair.

  
"I said he wouldn't, not that he wouldn't try." You glanced back at him with a smile. "I'll talk to him later. Let's just stay up here for now." He gave you a squeeze in response, and you relaxed into him, shutting your eyes and trying to think of a way to calm your father down. Supper was going to be awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> * it was a Porsche.


End file.
